


Recognition

by banditendominic



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humorous Ending, M/M, Stupid dares, for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditendominic/pseuds/banditendominic
Summary: Bandit dared you to admit a certain something to Thermite, and the latter won't stop bugging you about it.





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know know what this is. It's quite funny and cute (but also a little weird, lol). With that said; hope you like it and enjoy some teasing Texan!

"Trace, go away, I'm trying to plan for dinner." A mischievous Texan sneaked up beside you, sporting a wide grin across his face with hands casually held behind his back.

"Y/N, just admit it already," smug lips spoke tantalizingly with ice-blue eyes trained on you from beside your body. A hand found its way to your hip where it stayed and squeezed slightly, teasing you.

"I'm not sure what it is you want me to," a gasp escaped you as the man beside you moved to stand behind you, pressing into you and pushing you against the counter you were stood by. "what you want me to say, Jordan," you stated with with a shudder going through the whole of you.

"Jordan, huh? A minute ago I was only 'Trace'." The smirk was evident and audible in his voice as he spoke mere centimetres from your ear, earning a deep blush from you, painting your cheeks a deep shade of red. His mouth virtually touched your left ear as he whispered; "admit it," in a husky tone. Tingles spread everywhere and butterflies were released in your stomach.

Not being able to resist his touches and advances any longer, you turned around and brought his lips to yours, kissing him passionately. His hand travelled south, squeezing your ass indiscreetly, shocking you. Shock meant an involuntary opening of one's lips, and Jordan used this to his advantage, pushing his tongue into the unfamiliar territory of your mouth. His hands roamed your body, familiarising your curves and edges, only adding to the pleasure you felt in the moment.

Before your snogging session transformed into something else, you pulled away and held yourself upright with the help of the counter. Again, a blush rose to your cheeks as you realized that Jordan Trace, the Texan who had been pestering you for days over a stupid Dominic-dared, albeit correct, confession, was an extraordinary kisser. His lips were something you could get used to, you thought in the privacy of your mind and gazed towards him.

"So, will you admit it?"

A smile spread across your lips, your left index finger wrapping itself around one of the loops of his jeans. "Admit what?" Your tone was teasing, because you knew what it was that he urged for, you just didn't want to give him the satisfaction. With what only seemed like a small jump, you sat yourself on the counter, dragging him closer to you, all the way so his front were pressed tightly against the hard interior.

His orbs met yours and you could see that he really, really wanted you to say it out loud for him to hear it. Looking down to his lips and then up to his eyes, a decision was made.

"You know what, Jordan?" Arms were placed around his neck, pulling his head closer to yours. "I want to be with you." The vulnerability which was shown from your side had not been seen by the man before, so his head swayed slightly to the right, eyes gazing into yours, as if pondering over what to say, what to do.

Once again your lips connected, this time in a calm and informative kiss. One which let both of you know of your mutual feelings. It felt great. The smile on your lips was big as you parted yet again. A few pieces of hair had fallen down to cover your face, and so Jordan pushed them behind your ear, letting his fingers linger there for a few moments before speaking; "While I truly enjoyed hearing that and feel the same way, it was not the confession I've been dying to get out of you, and you know it."

The distraction hadn't worked. Here goes nothing, you thought and you almost sighed. "Jordan, you are the best looking of all male operators on base–" a blush rose to your cheeks, yet again. Tomorrow, Dominic would be no more. "and you make me  _so_  wet."


End file.
